My Kind Of Girl
by RexieCakes
Summary: Zoe has a huge crush on Grace and after yet another dream of her crush and herself, she calls Maya for help, however Maya never gets to put her plan into action to help her friend, when Zig who cannot keep a secret tells Grace why they want her to meet them at the park one afternoon, leading Zoe to to have to face Grace before she's ready. Grace/Zoe one-shot.


**So I've been having Zoe/Grace feels for a long time now. I have a longer story in mind for this pairing, but for now have this little one-shot. I can't wait for the movie tonight. Degrassi movies are always great! So read and review please!**

* * *

Despite not wanting to accept it it had happened. No matter how much she tried to not think about it she did... The thoughts even began to attack her in her dreams and was win Zoe knew she was in trouble.

"Gr-G-Grace... Yes yes! GRACE!"

Zoe awoke with a start and began to breathe heavily. "Damn it..." Zoey mumbled to herself, as she began to calm herself down.

What was it about that goth girl that got to her? Oh right... Everything.

Sighing once more, Zoe took her phone off of her nightstand and looked at the time: 3:40 AM. Crap. She needed someone to talk to and everyone that were still her friends were asleep.

Still Zoey knew she needed a listening ear... Maybe she'd text one of her buddies?

Going to her contacts Zoe scrolled down until she stopped at one name: Maya

:Zoe: "Hey Maya. Are you by any chance awake?"

Afetr clicking send, the girl got up from her bed and walked to her window. She opened it up to let some fresh air in.

Suddenly her cell began to ring. It was Maya.

"Hi, Maya..." Zoe said somewhat nervously, as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Zoey. Are you okay?" Maya asked with worry clear in her voice.

"No..." Zoe muttered in response.

"What's wrong!?" Maya snapped in panic. Zoe could hear her friend was starting to get real worried.

"Maya calm down it's not... It's not that big a deal. Like no one will die or... get hurt..." Zoe trailed off. She knew she hadn't said the right thing there.

"Well what's up then?" Maya asked, as she began to calm back down.

"So... I keep having these dreams... and it's my crush and the dreams are always sexual..." Zoe explained upon feeling her face heat up.

"Whose your crush?" Maya asked. "And Zoey don't worry about those dreams. They're normal,"

"Then I hate normal dreams... Anyways well it's... Uh... It's Grace,"

"Grace?

"Yes,"

Maya couldn't help it. She began to giggle into the phone.

"What's so funny!?" Zoey replied.

"It's just... I have never seen you act this way before... And I have nothing against you liking girls or anything like that... I'm just shocked you like Grace,"

"Look I need your help! I keep having to deal with these dreams and what not. I really like her and Maya... I want her to like me back too..."

"Okay okay! I have the perfect idea," Maya sing songed.

"What's that?" Zoe questioned.

"I am gonna help you out tomorrow! I'm gonna trick Grace by asking her to meet Zig and I at the park. We'll set up a nice lunch for you two. You'll show up and you won't chicken out. And you will tell her how you feel,"

"Uh... Maya. Are you sure this is gonna be a good idea?"

"Yep,"

"But... But what if she tries to kill me!?"

"I'm sure Grace won't harm you,"

"She could if she wanted to,"

"Uh okay I think you're just starting to let this go to your head a bit too much. Zoey, don't worry. Just go back to sleep or try to sleep for a few more hours and we'll talk around ten this morning, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Maya.

"You're welcome, Zoey,"

After that Maya hung up and Zoe tried to go back to sleep but she failed.

It was six when Zoe got up, had her breakfast and after her mom left for work at eight she left the house too. She walked down the streets of the city and wondered about what would take place at the park.

Zoe's heart began to beat quickly and she stopped in her tracks when she noticed Grace coming down the sidewalk somewhat faster than she usually walked.

"Zoe!"

"Wait... Why is she coming to talk to me? Oh god... Did Maya or... Zig tell her about my crush?" Zoe thought as she began to back up. She wasn't ready to face this just yet.

Grace got right in front of the girl, who in response took three steps back before stopping. Grace raised an eye brow.

"What the hell are you doing, backing up like that?" Grace asked.

"Um... Extra personal space?"

"Uh huh..."

"So what's up?" Zoe asked, as she looked away.

"What's up with you? You can't even look at me,"

Zoe just wanted to explode She gulped heavily and shook her head. "It's nothing... So what's up?"

Grace rolled her eyes and huffed. "You're too stubborn,"

"I AM NOT STUBBORN!" Zoe yelled loudly. "YOU DON'T GET TO RANDOMLY DECIDE TO TALK TO ME AND TRY TO KNOW THINGS!"

Grace stepped forward towards Zoe and bit down on her lower lip. "It's just... Zig he can't keep a secret from me... Maya and him wanted me to meet them at the Dot half an hour ago. Zig ended up spilling why we were gonna be meeting at the park later..."

Zoe groaned. "So you know what's up and you just tried to ask me anyway?"

"To see if you'd have the nerve to actually say it, yes,"

"I hate you," Zoe growled, as she glared at Grace.

"Yeah sure ya do, Princess,"

"It doesn't matter anyways! You do-"

However Zoey was cut off when she found herself being kissed by Grace, who wrapped her arms around Zoe's waist. In return Zoe wrapped her arms around Grace's neck and melted into the kiss.

When the two girls broke apart Grace still held Zoe close to her. "Never gave me a chance to say I didn't like ya back, Princess,"

Zoe's face was beet red, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Be my girlfriend, Rivas?"

"Of course, Cardinal,"

"You really are my kind of girl, Zoe,"


End file.
